


Shulk Gets Wrecked - Slumber Party

by BunnyFairy



Series: Shulk Gets Wrecked [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Sex, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Yaoi, and lots of cute slumber party fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFairy/pseuds/BunnyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth invites some of his BFFs over for a slumber party!  They paint each other's nails and talk about boys.  And compare “sizes.”  Excessively cute and fluffy, at least until the “whoever gets their boyfriend to orgasm first wins” contest.  SURPRISE SECOND CHAPTER shares a sweet, quiet moment between Shulk and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Date

When Roy arrived, Shulk was among the fighters that gathered around to greet him, along with the other newcomers. And there, circled by observers, Marth took the bewildered-looking young man's arms in his grip and kissed him deeply. Shulk was shocked by his openness, but even after the two broke apart, they admired one another like old lovers reunited after a long, long time spent apart, hands cradling the other's face as they smiled like sunbeams.

It was not hard to guess that his assessment was correct. His own heart warmed to see how incredibly happy Marth was, and the fighters around him cheered and congratulated the rejoined couple as well.

It was a joyous reception, and amidst all of the merriment, Shulk could not bring himself to admit out loud that he had no idea who Roy was. When he finally asked Marth later about the newcomer's alarmingly warm welcoming, Marth laughed incredulously. “Roy is no newcomer, Shulk,” he explained, “He's been a fighter here longer than you have!”

Soon after, Shulk received an invitation for another event. He did not doubt that Marth wished to celebrate the arrival of the “veteran newcomer” in his own private way, although such intent was not stated outright in the invitation for the event. Instead, it only said, _“Slumber party. Double-date.”_

“I've never been to a slumber party,” Shulk admitted as he made his way to the destination with Robin, who naturally was also invited considering the apparent 'double-date' nature of the event. “But, I recall Fiora attending a few with other girls in town back on Colony 9. I was never allowed to come.”

Robin laughed, “I imagine they appreciated having some girl-time. Well, think of this the same way.”

“Girl-time?” Shulk queried, at a loss. It made Robin laugh at him again.

“A night for luxuriating in primping activities and enjoying time with close friends, giggling over secrets and teasingly invading one another's personal space,” Robin explained in his scholarly tone of voice that made him sound learned on every subject. “Of _course_ it would be one of Marth's favorite pastimes.” Shulk was a little flattered, if it was true that he could be considered one of Marth's close friends.

 

Shulk was overwhelmed traveling through the halls of Princess Peach's castle. Marth had rented a spacious guest boudoir and its connecting en suite for his party space, which the benevolent princess was happy to provide. Shulk had traveled through castles before, but the palace of Alcamoth was hardly a comparison for this. The halls might be just as tall and spacious, decorated with elaborate stained glass and beautiful furniture and flowers... but everything was so very, very pink, and with many of the flourishes in the décor shaped like hearts. He didn't dislike it, but he had simply never been in an environment that was so _cute._ Even Robin smiled through it, as their footsteps clacked on the swirling tiled patterns that made up the floor.

Marth's chiming laughter nearby signaled to the traveling couple that they had reached the correct door, and Robin pulled the decoratively heart-shaped handle that opened the tall, pink double doors into the room.

Marth and Roy sat amidst a laughable number of pillows that were piled on the floor in a circle, which Robin and Shulk made their way towards as Shulk wandered his gaze around the room. The ceiling was high and painted with cute nighttime stars, and all of the furniture was plushly cushioned in pink. A huge bed raised on a dais far against the opposite wall supplied even more pillows and was curtained with a dreamy pink canopy. Exquisite glass doors with gold detailing separated them from a large round balcony, where even the clouds outside looked pink as the sun lowered far in distant horizon.

It was a room perfectly fit for a princess, and therefore perfectly fit for Marth, and Shulk did not doubt that he would be sleeping luxuriously tonight. Assuming he slept at all. Even if the night's events determined that they would be getting no sleep, it was unquestionably a room for comfortable indulgences, and so he could not complain either way.

“You made it!” Marth exclaimed joyfully, jumping to his feet to meet them. His attire for the evening was very cozy. A silky, sky blue tunic swished over his torso and loosely-fitting white pants kept his long legs covered. His bare feet plodded against the floor as he ran to greet his friends, jumping up to hook an arm around each of their necks in a double hug.

Shulk half-hugged back, following Robin's example. Marth was so _happy._ Roy's presence had made quite an impact. His happiness was infectious, and both Shulk and Robin were smiling, too, when they let go of him.

Behind him, the individual of interest had also risen to his feet, and made his way to their spot much more slowly. Shulk thought from his reserved demeanor that he even seemed a little bit shy.

Marth stepped back, extending an arm to include Roy in their group. “Well, I know you've all seen one another here and there already, but nonetheless – this is Roy,” Marth introduced glowingly, “And this is Robin, and Shulk.”

“I've seen you around the barracks,” Robin chuckled, “But well met to you anyway.”

“Thank you. I hope I can get my own room soon,” Roy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “And you, I've seen in some matches,” he spoke to Shulk now. “Your sword and the abilities it grants you are awesome! I hope we can fight soon,” he clenched a determined fist as he spoke, grinning.

“Sure,” Shulk agreed earnestly, relishing the spark of excitement that lit in his chest at the thought of a new rival. “I've seen your swordplay, as well. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that fire.”

“Then you'd better be quick,” Roy warned, and Shulk was taken by the tug his mouth made that showed more of his teeth on one side. It then brought his attention to the splattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

Marth beamed through all of this. As their group moved back to the overpillowed seating area, he suggested, “Why don't you two get changed? I hope you brought comfy PJ's.” Robin was nodding, hefting up the satchel he carried on one arm.

Shulk had not come so prepared. He knew, of course, that the nature of the event called for sleeping, but... “I, er, don't wear much to bed.”

“Ah, right,” Marth chuckled as he remembered. “Well, no one here will mind you walking around in those cute shorts.”

Shulk had to admit that was probably true, but before he could make his dry response, Roy piped in. “I have a spare t-shirt, if you don't mind dressing like this,” he tugged on the lower hem of the bright blue t-shirt that he wore, too big for his frame. It made Shulk realize for the first time that his eyes were the same color, and then he got distracted looking at those freckles again. “I... wonder if we're about the same size,” Roy suggested awkwardly, waiting for Shulk to answer.

“Oh,” Shulk snapped back to attention. “Sure, that's fine by me, if you don't mind it.”

Roy shook his head to show that he didn't, rustling his fiery red hair. From his bag at his feet, he pulled out a rolled-up red t-shirt and handed it to Shulk, who thanked him before he and Robin ducked away to the en suite. Marth looked like he was about to lament the two changing in the other room instead of here, but Roy preemptively elbowed him.

 

“Marth sure is happy,” Shulk chatted with Robin as they changed, sneaking glimpses into the suite's large mirror for a peek at Robin's pale body as he undressed.

“I must admit that I do not know much about Roy,” Robin said, pulling a shimmery, silvery tunic over his head, “But I know that he is another notable Lord, much like Ike and Chrom. I think that he is a prince, as well. And, don't think that I don't see you peeking at me.” Shulk straightened at once, keeping to himself until Robin snuck up beside him once he was finished. “You know, you could go out in just that oversized t-shirt and your underwear. You look incredibly sexy like that.”

“I'll leave my regular shorts on, thank you. They're comfortable enough,” Shulk sighed, but when he turned around, he was surprised to see that Robin's nighttime wear also included shorts. He had expected long pajama bottoms like Marth and Roy wore, but Robin's legs were exposed from under black mid-thigh shorts under his slinky silver top. After his initial shock, Shulk admitted, “I've never seen you wear that.”

Robin shrugged, smiling, “Dressing up a little bit special is part of the fun.” Then, a bit more seriously, “That's why my advice to you is: t-shirt and underwear. Marth will love it.”

Shulk grumbled back his retort that it wasn't Marth he was afraid of. He just didn't want to leave an embarrassing first impression on Roy. He was still grumbling even as he kicked his shorts off. Checking himself out in the mirror, he was glad to see that the t-shirt was at least long enough to cover his butt. However, it gave the illusion that his lower half was completely bare, only concealed by the shirt. ...This seemed to be exactly what Robin liked about it. Shulk couldn't even see his face when they stepped out the door together and he could still tell that Robin was smugly satisfied about it.

The way Marth's face brightened as they rejoined them confirmed that Robin was correct about the wardrobe choice. Shulk yawned idly to occupy himself, pretending that he didn't care and that he didn't see both pairs of eyes appreciatingly making that journey all the way up.

Robin lowered himself very prim and properly onto one of the scattered pillows as he took his seat, while Shulk simply plopped down, grateful to remove attention from his legs.

“Now everyone's here!” Marth clapped.

“Is Ike not coming?” Shulk asked, shifting as he made sure that the t-shirt's bottom hem covered him on all sides.

“Ike hates this kind of stuff,” Marth laughed.

“I don't think I can even imagine him in this room,” Roy added, smiling too.

“He wouldn't fit through the door,”Robin observed flatly, making the other two laugh even more.

“And besides that,” Marth said, his fingers still curled over his mouth, “We couldn't call it a double-date at that point.” He reclined forward, so that he rested on his stomach, kicking his long legs out behind him and crossing one ankle over the other in the air. In the center of the pillow circle was an elegant tea set (which was pink, and decorated with hearts), and, all while supporting his weight on his elbows, Marth poured the rosy-smelling contents of the teapot into four teacups. Everyone scooted their pillows into a tighter circle and took their own cup and saucer.

Idle chitchat followed. Marth had a million stories to tell, and Robin's deadpan humor kept their group laughing. Roy was inquisitive, and Robin was happy to explain any subject. Shulk and Roy often shared similar reactions, listening to Marth's stories with interest and asking the same questions of Robin's knowledge. Shulk had plenty of his own energy, too, and unique mechanical knowledge that Robin lacked. Roy sounded interested in the workings of the Monado, but Shulk had neglected to bring it. Similarly, Roy's ability to summon flames from his own blade was of interest to Shulk. It was decided that they would discover much about the other's fighting style on the battlefield, and the two again were fueled by the idea of clashing swords.

Throughout the meandering conversations, especially at the promise of battle, Shulk took as many opportunities as he could to examine the redheaded boy beside him. He was having difficulty placing the young man's age. He was surely younger than Marth – Marth wasn't old, he was _ageless_ – and Shulk surmised that he was younger than Robin as well. Could he be close to Shulk's own age?

 

They drank their tea, and poured more, and before long, there wasn't any left in the pot. Marth stretched like a cat and luxuriously sprawled out, changing the position of his reclining so that his head rested against Roy's thigh. Roy gazed down at him adoringly, gentle as he brushed his fingers through that soft, blue hair. They looked so comfortable, Shulk only stared at them with something like admiration. Surely, their relationship was something with deeper roots than he had known. Roy had only been present as a fighter here for a few _days._

Shulk was so engrossed in watching them, Robin's touch on his arm surprised him enough to make him jump. The sultry look that Robin was casting him gave him an entirely different reaction. Now, this was amusing. Had Robin grown jealous, observing the other couple's intimacy? Well, Shulk wasn't at all the type to leave him wanting.

Just as Shulk had his fingers on the side of Robin's face as he pulled in to kiss him, Marth's voice broke the mood. “Roy, your nails are a mess. Let me paint them.”

Shulk looked aside to them in time to see Roy rolling his eyes as he conceded, “Fine,” while Marth examined his fingers. Marth brightened and jumped up, grabbing his bag, where he'd apparently stashed some beauty supplies with makeovers in mind. He produced a small bottle as blue as the egg of a very familiarly-named bird, which prompted another pout from his lover. “Can't I at least have red nails?” Marth was still smiling openly as he shook his head in refusal, rolling the bottle between his palms to mix its contents.

“Were you thinking of painting my nails, too?” Shulk asked of Robin, who appeared to be considering something, ponderously rubbing his chin.

“Maybe,” Robin admitted, and then, “What else have you got in that bag, Marth?”

“Come and see,” Marth invited, already stroking the tiny brush over Roy's fingernails as he held his wrist steady with the other hand. Roy held his head in his own other hand, looking bored – but not displeased. While Robin got up to plod over and peruse its contents, Shulk appreciated the full view of the slim, pale shapes of his legs, exposed by the black sleep shorts.

“Jesus, Marth,” Robin huffed an impressed breath as he dug through bottles of flavored lube and numerous colorful toys.

“ _Those_ are for later,” Marth promised, not even looking up.

Finally, Robin found what he was looking for, and Shulk's curiosity was piqued when he pulled out a small, squat jar. “You,” he pointedly explained to Shulk as he moved back towards him, “are getting one of my famous back massages.”

“Ooh,” Marth cooed, eyes sparkling.

“Famous, huh?” Shulk repeated, doubtful, although he cooperated to lie down on his stomach over a makeshift bedding of pillows.

“Absolutely,” Robin confirmed, rubbing a small amount of the massage oil between his palms to warm it. The scent of lavender wafted strongly in the air. “I used to do this all the time for Chrom, and much of the rest of the army. Now, up with your shirt.”

Shulk hesitated, aware that that shirt was among the only things preserving his dignity at the moment. He had clung to it like a layer of defense, the last line of it that he had after having to go with his legs bared. He spared a quick glance at Marth and Roy, seeing both of them paying attention to their nail-painting at the moment, and quickly slipped the article up and off, resuming his prone position in the next instant. If Robin thought his behavior was amusing, Shulk did not know, because he was pointedly facing forward, resting his head on his folded forearms.

He felt Robin's hands press into the blades of his shoulders, rubbing lightly in circular patterns, spreading the oil. The aroma was thick in Shulk's nostrils, not at all unpleasant, only making the act more dreamlike. Then, he was pressing harder, pushing his fingertips into spots on Shulk's shoulders that he'd had no idea were that sensitive. He hissed in surprise.

“You like that?” Robin asked, and his voice was low and deep, like the erotic intonation he would make when he whispered into Shulk's ear while they made love. It had a similar effect on Shulk now.

Robin's hands traveled down quickly, applying pressure on either side of his spine. Shulk felt Robin rearranging himself, straddling him, hyper-aware of Robin's crotch lowering to rest on the cushioning of his buttocks. Robin's thumbs rubbed circles on both sides of his spine, slowly working their way back up again. Shulk's voice released involuntary little grunts, which he tried to withhold by biting his lips shut.

In front of him, Marth and Roy were regarding their display with interest, even as they switched up their own seating so that Roy could return the favor and paint Marth's nails instead. He'd picked a red bottle of polish, just to spite the other, but Marth was unflappable and showed no indication that he minded his nails being a color that contrasted the rest of him.

Meanwhile, Shulk was being rhythmically pushed into the pillows, and the similarities between this act and another was not at all lost on him. Humiliation fluttered in his chest, but the overwhelming aroma and release of tension in his back and shoulders combined to form an insurmountable relaxant. Finally, Robin's palms pushed deeply into pressure points behind his shoulders, and Shulk felt such pleasure from the touch that he could do nothing to hold back the _moan_ that escaped his throat. _Loudly._

Roy's fingers fumbled, dropping the nail polish applicator, and he scrambled to pick it up again before it could stain any of the pillows. Marth's voice rang smugly, “I'll have what he's having.”

Shulk only clapped his hands over his face in embarrassment, hiding the crimson flush that heated his features.

“ _That_ was for doubting my abilities as a masseuse,” Robin chided, thoroughly pleased with himself. He still rubbed in circles, though not so hard any longer. “Really, ask Chrom sometime. I melted him into _putty.”_ Shulk did not at all doubt him any more.

 

Shortly after, Robin finally relented and slid off of Shulk's back, the massage complete. He nudged the prone Shulk, reminding him that he could get up now. “Mmh, in a minute,” was Shulk's muffled reply, his face still buried in his arms. He was pretty sure that Robin could tell that sitting up now would mean exposing to Marth and Roy an even bigger embarrassment, and Shulk strongly felt that he had been exposed enough for one day. Poor boy had no idea just how much else Marth was planning for him.

The conversational pillow circle had reformed by the time Shulk finally grunted and pushed himself up from the floor, sparing only the briefest glance down to make sure there was no conspicuous tent in his shorts. He was quick to reach for the discarded red shirt so that he could replace it over his torso, but an interjection from Marth halted him.

“Oh, honey, it's a crime to cover up a body like that,” was the flippant observation, as he looked at his nails to admire their shiny new red color.

“Marth!” Roy smacked his shoulder.

“What? He knows he looks good. We tell him all the time.”

Robin shrugged and nodded, surrenderingly agreeing with him. Shulk could tell that he was enjoying this, despite his neutral expression.

Then, Marth was humming thoughtfully, looking back and forth between Shulk and Roy. “Hey, Robin...” he mused, leaning closer to the other as if sharing a secret with him. “Who do you think is bigger between the two of them?”

“ _Marth!”_ Roy balked again.

“I don't mean _that_ size,” Marth corrected, rolling his eyes. “I just mean... body type-wise.”

“Shulk is taller, but Roy has more muscle,” Robin said, in the same tone as if he were stating any other fact from his repertoire of knowledge.

“You think so?” Marth smiled. “It's true Roy has bulked up a _lot_ since the last melee. He used to be so tiny!”

“Shulk tells me that he used to be tiny once, too. I don't believe him.”

“It's true...” Shulk insisted helplessly, lacking any real conviction behind his voice. All things considered, he was having a hard time imagining a more wispy Roy, so he had to admit that he understood where Robin was coming from this time.

“Up, up!” Marth was gesturing to the two of them, although both Roy and Shulk were at a loss, not knowing what was being asked of them. “Come on, stand up, we have to compare you!” Ushered by his enthusiasm, Roy and Shulk rose to their feet. Shulk was still holding Roy's red t-shirt, not knowing what to do with it since he was sure that if he tried to put it over his head now, Marth would snatch it out of his hands.

“Now, off,” was Marth's next command, tugging at the loose sleeve of the shirt Roy wore, which further confirmed Shulk's supposition. Roy hesitated, eyes turning aside shyly, before he finally cast the briefest glance at Shulk as if in apology and then tugged his shirt off.

Both Marth and Robin were standing now, too, fingers curled contemplatively under their chins and cocking their heads as they examined the two. “They're certainly close...” Robin observed, not like Shulk or Roy could tell, since they kept their eyes averted from one another in opposite directions.

“I can't tell anything if you don't face each other,” Marth all but threw up his hands, and then was at Roy's side, turning him so that he faced Shulk. Robin mirrored the same motion from Shulk's side, and Shulk _knew_ he was loving this, the teasing bastard.

But all such thoughts flew from him when he was forced to face Roy, much as the other boy was to him. Their faces were _too_ close, and Roy's clear blue eyes were wide with curiosity before he thought to look away an instant later, biting his lip. Shulk watched heat crawl over his cheeks, hiding his freckles from sight.

Shulk let his gaze travel lower, and was fascinated to find more freckles dotting over the other boy's chest across his collarbone. They were heavily concentrated around his shoulders, forming together into larger spots. He was so transfixed by their pattern, he almost failed to keep his eyes traveling, but he was grateful that he did, because he would have missed something incredible otherwise.

_Oh God, oh fuck, **red hair** oh my god oh shit ohhhhhh shit._

Shulk was so taken aback by the discovery, it took great effort to tear his eyes away for fear of how it would look to the others if he didn't. The vertical trail of red hair that disappeared into the waistband of Roy's comfortably-slung pants was thicker than his own trail of yellow, which looked even paler against the tan of his skin. Shulk caught himself wondering if there were freckles anywhere down there, too.

“I was right,” Robin was nodding, “Shulk is taller, just a bit.”

“It's close, though,” Marth insisted. “Roy's hair sticks up more, so he looks bigger!”

“Shulk slouches,” Robin said with dissatisfaction, pounding a fist against Shulk's back without any force behind it, making him jump and straighten at the touch.

Struggling to regain his composure, Shulk peeked a glance at his apparent rival again. Now that he wasn't so distracted, he saw that his eye level was above the other boy's, more noticeable now that he'd straightened.

“Well, Roy's shoulders are wider,” Marth said by way of justification. Truly, Shulk could not compare the width of his shoulders against Roy's speckled ones, which were thick with muscle. “And his chest is more muscular.” Roy huffed in embarrassment at that, looking like he wanted to cover his face and hide.

“So I was right from the start,” Robin raised his head proudly. Then, just to get one last victory in, he pointed out, “But at least we learned that Shulk's abdominals are more defined.” Shulk's hand instinctively moved to cover his belly, and he was suddenly overly aware of the fact that he was standing there in his underwear, while Roy at least got to wear pajama bottoms.

“All right, Marth, are you done?” Roy asked sheepishly, ready for this silly competition to be over.

“Weeellllllllll,” Marth sang, “We _could_ compare that _other_ size that came up earlier...”

“God, no!” Roy and Shulk protested in unison.

Robin, for once, seemed completely uninterested. “I think most of us in this room already know that Shulk would win that round.” Shulk, hearing this, groaned in humiliation, covering his face.

He was surprised, then, when Roy made a sound of contention. Looking up, Shulk saw surprise on Roy's own face, as if he didn't expect to raise such an objection, either.

“Hmm, looks like Roy might want us to double-check that before jumping to any conclusions...” Marth smiled, looking mischievous.

“That's best left up to them,” Robin reminded, wanting to give them time to think about it.

Roy was deep in conflicted thought. “Well,” he reasoned quietly, nearly pouting, “You can't just say that about a guy when he's right in front of you to hear it. Of course I would say something...”

“But do you want to find out?” Marth invited.

Roy went thoughtfully quiet again. Shulk was baffled by all of this. What did it matter if one of them was bigger than the other?

Then, suddenly, numerous events that had occurred over the night suddenly clicked together, playing themselves over in Shulk's mind. _“I hope we can fight soon.” The discussion comparing the Monado's powers to Roy's fire abilities, and the promise to settle it on the battlefield. Their height and musculature comparison, which had proven each of them greater in some areas while weaker in others._

Roy had a competitive streak. And Shulk was his latest rival.

This was just another competition.

Shulk was not disheartened by this at all. In fact, it only strengthened the spark of excitement in his chest that he first felt at the thought of measuring his strength against Roy's.

Maybe Shulk was a little bit competitive, too.

 

Roy was looking at him apprehensively. Hesitatingly, he managed, “I... kind of want to. What about you?”

Shulk was reminded of that very first time that Robin asked to kiss him. Asking his permission for something uncomfortable. Shulk had recognized that he had no reason to deny him, and the result was the catalyst that brought about some of the happiest encounters of his recent life.

His answer for Roy now was the same as his answer then: “Yes.”

 

Marth, immeasurably pleased, was at Roy's back, sliding his hands around his lover's waist to rest them on the front of his hips. “I thought so...” he teased, speaking to Shulk. “I saw you, you know, eying my dear Roy's body...”

Before Shulk could contest, Robin was similarly at his back, wrapping his arms around him at the waist. “You're not very good at hiding your feelings,” he smiled against Shulk's skin.

“You particularly liked this,” Marth's fingers grazed Roy's stomach, tickling the beginnings of his red hair. Roy tensed, expression desperate against Marth's teasing. “You'd really, really like to know... where this leads to... wouldn't you?” Marth trailed his hand down, following the coarse hair, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband. Roy's breathing was hot, his face fevered.

“You've been eying Roy all night,” Robin scolded, working his hands similarly, tickling over the topmost hem of Shulk's shorts and the sensitive skin just underneath it. “You don't know this about me, but I'm quite the jealous type, Shulk.” Robin's words were of such interest that Shulk battled through the heated haze to follow them. “I haven't yet had the opportunity to get _possessive_ of you. I have to say I'm actually eager to demonstrate.”

Robin had been jealous of how Shulk looked at Roy? He'd had no idea. Shulk thought that he was only looking at Roy because he was curious about him, but maybe... maybe...

Right now, Roy was panting helplessly, as Marth continued to tease him with his hands shoved down his pants, but not stimulating him directly. His waistband was loosened, slipping a little further down his waist, and oh God, _oh God,_ he had more freckles over his hip bones.

“See? Even now, looking at Roy, you're getting turned on like crazy. You're _so hard_ right now,” Robin reprimanded, cruelly shoving his hands down, gripping Shulk's cock, making him cry out. “Why don't you tell Roy about the little crush you have on him?” Still concealed under his shorts, Robin pumped his cock once, with a strong pull up and then back down.

Shulk whined with need, folding at the waist at the stimulation, which made him fall forward, catching himself on Roy's shoulders. The other boy looked just as feverish and needy as Shulk felt, wincing as he reacted to something Marth did that Shulk could not see. Robin urged to “Tell him,” again, and Shulk stammered through the overwhelming heat, “I... I...”

Roy gripped him, too, bending his elbows to clutch Shulk's upper arms. The two made a desperate sight, as if they were lovers caught in a heated moment, about to profess their love.

Shulk decided to be honest, no matter how stupid it was. “Y-your freckles,” he panted, “are driving me _crazy.”_

Roy smiled weakly, visible even through his labored breathing. “You,” he said in reply, “sounded really cute earlier, when you moaned. I wanted – I wanted to hear that again, for your voice to go like that.”

Shulk's eyes widened, unaware that he had made such an impact. Robin was really pumping him now, and from Roy's reaction, it was easy to infer that Marth was doing the same. His grip on Roy's shoulders tightened, fingers pressing white marks into speckled skin.

And then, amazingly, Roy kept talking. “When you came out here wearing my shirt like that with your legs showing, you looked so fucking hot. And _God,_ your tanned skin and blond hair and blue eyes -”

He didn't finish that thought. Shulk had thrown himself forward, capturing his mouth with his own. It was a desperate kiss, knocked around by the thrusting of their lovers behind them, making their teeth click together. Shulk got his lip caught between their teeth during one thrust, and felt the skin break. He kept kissing him anyway, reaching his hands up the back of Roy's neck to clutch his thick red hair. Roy thought to remove the obstacle that was their teeth and just opened his mouth, inviting Shulk's entry with his tongue. Shulk was quick to follow suit, finding a position that locked with him, and just relished his taste. Surely their tongues were visible to the other two observers in between thrusts. When they were at last pulled apart, each of them was breathless.

“You are really making me regret that I didn't bring a camera,” Marth said flatly, though even he sounded a little out of breath.

Shulk did not know what Robin's reaction was. There was a heaviness in his chest that he had done something very wrong, but Robin was not saying anything, and still had his hand wrapped around his cock. Shulk licked at his lips to clear the droplet of blood that had blossomed up.

“We almost forgot all about the part where we're supposed to compare you~” Marth was animated again, and pushed Roy forward at the hips. Shulk gasped to feel Roy's dick touch his own erection, both of them loosed from their garments in the frenzy of thrusting.

Robin pushed his hips inward, too, and Shulk's and Roy's members were pressed together, the undersides resting against one another. It felt obscene, and Shulk took in the sight of his cock and Roy's, erect and held together now by Robin's steadying hand at the base, lining them up to compare their size. Embarrassedly, Shulk realized that there was significantly more precum leaked from his dick than there was from Roy, and that Robin's fingers were stained with it.

“Hmm, it's hard to tell...” Marth lamented as he peeked around Roy's shoulder to see. “You're sure they're lined up straight?” Robin shifted them again, making Shulk squirm and Roy hiccup. “They look the same...” Marth observed, sounding disappointed. The pressure proved too much for Roy, who bucked his hips up, rutting against Shulk.

“I think so, too,” Robin said, and Shulk was relieved to hear his voice, even if he still couldn't gauge his mood. But he was distracted by Roy's motion, nearly overwhelmed by the thought of gripping the other boy's hips and grinding against him.

“How anticlimactic!” Marth pouted, hugging Roy's waist from behind as if he were an oversized teddy bear. “There has to be some other way to compete...” he pondered, pressing one of his freshly-manicured red-tipped fingers to his bottom lip.

“Really, Marth?” Robin smirked, resting his chin on Shulk's trembling shoulder. “You _must_ be thinking of something. Unless you're being coy and just trying to get _me_ to say it.”

Marth's eyelashes lowered, half-lidding his eyes, as he idly ran his fingers along Roy's cock while the other boy shivered at his touch. “I suppose we could always...”

“Yes?” Robin ushered when Marth trailed off, drawing the word out, as he similarly teased his own lover, rubbing his fingertip in circles around the leaking tip of Shulk's cock.

“We could see which of these boys we can get to climax first...”

 

“Too easy a win,” Robin surprisingly declined, looking bored. “Look at how worked up and wet poor Shulk is already.” He lifted his finger to demonstrate, and the sticky fluid rose with him, oozing down in a thin strand.

Now it was Shulk's turn to make discontented noises. Robin was calling him a quickshot. Why was he being so cruel, and teasing him like this on top of everything else? Then, Shulk finally realized.

This was Robin's jealousy manifesting. He was demonstrating his possessiveness, just as he'd promised. Reminding Shulk that he belonged to him, and no one else, no matter how many scandalous kisses and trysts he shared with others.

Shulk had been bad, and Robin was punishing him. His cock _throbbed_ at the realization, and it did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

“He's certainly eager...” Marth observed, his predatory smile widening. “What about you, love?” he purred into Roy's neck. “Would you like to keep playing, even without the odds in your favor?”

Robin took the cue and whispered a similar question in Shulk's ear, in that tone that had so sufficiently aroused him during the massage earlier.

The answer both boys gave was almost delivered in tandem. “Please...” Roy mewled, followed by Shulk's begging, “T-take me.”

 

While Robin's lubricated fingers stretched Shulk's hole, Marth slinked in front of Roy's line of sight to put on a little show as he undressed. The pillows strewn about had been arranged into more purposeful seating, with the couples not very far apart, across from one another so that each was in full view of the other. So, Marth's tantalizing strip tease, complete with gyrating hip movements, was for Robin and Shulk's benefit as well. Even after he lowered into Roy's lap to continue his dance, Shulk remained entranced by the shapes formed by the prince's long legs, thick thighs and hips, and slender waist.

Shulk's own hips were guided into Robin's lap, lined up for penetration. Shulk's back rested against Robin's chest, and the other man inhaled his sheening skin appreciatively. “You still smell wonderful,” Robin remarked, and the faint traces of lavender that Shulk caught confirmed the source. Robin's hands slid down Shulk's hips, then his thighs, pulling Shulk's legs back to wrap around his own. It splayed him open wide, making a display for the other couple, so that they could clearly see Robin's cock sheath itself in the exercised hole.

Marth, on the other hand, had forwent lubrication (again), and the lack of reaction to this from Roy led Shulk to surmise that this was not the first time that the two had been intimate since Roy's return. He spread himself with his own fingers, plump ass facing Roy as he descended on his cock. Marth made several experimental bounces, riding Roy like a reverse cowboy, his raising and lowering hips making a fine show for his heavily heated, panting lover.

Robin had begun thrusting upward as well, and the sliding in and out of his flesh inside Shulk's stretched hole felt sharp with his legs spread open like this. Shulk already felt his voice taking high breaths, which he tried to choke back, which only made them sound more strained and desperate. Marth hummed with pleasure as he worked his hips around Roy's cock from various angles, his waist perfectly arched all the while, making him look tall and elegant, like a dancer.

Taking in both the sight in front of him and his own stimulation, Shulk realized the similarities between their positions. They were both riding in the laps of their lovers, however facing away from them. But he realized also how very, very different the dynamics were between their two couples. Robin thrust upward into Shulk, leaving him panting and weak. But just across from him, Marth was the one bouncing, while Roy gasped and grunted, at the mercy of the other. It was as if the power roles were reversed, despite the similar positions.

Should... should Shulk try moving in Robin's lap, like Marth did? He tried to remember the times he'd ridden on top of Robin, tried to remember who was in control of their movement. Maybe they had always moved in tandem in such situations. It was hard to concentrate on those memories when Robin was in the middle of fucking him this hard, and with Shulk's vision filled with the sight of Marth and Roy fucking as well.

Robin seemed to desire even more from Shulk, crawling his fingers around to his front. Shulk grew excited as he anticipated Robin's hand wrapping around his cock to pump him, and was surprised when those fingers stopped at his hole instead. Robin's thrusting temporarily ceased, allowing him to focus his concentration on slipping two of his fingers through the occupied hole, right along the underside of his own cock. Inching upward, he reached deeper, digging, searching.

When the thrusting resumed, Shulk's voice was high and breathless at the additional penetration and intense stretching that it made. He was already losing his mind even before Robin's fingers pressed into something that made his vision go white. Robin's grunt was satisfactory as Shulk reacted, and he was careful to leave his fingers in or near that location, letting his thrusting cock do the work of pushing additional pressure against it every time he moved. Shulk was unintelligible, his own cock spurting precum with every press, splattering on the floor in regular intervals as if his prostate were an on/off switch.

At about the same time, Roy had gripped Marth's hips strongly, moving the prince up and down his cock with ferocity, as if he were a toy made just for fucking. Marth's expression was considerably less composed now, having abandoned putting on an erotic show and wholly giving in to wild, carnal pleasure.

As if in response to that, Robin was thrusting up into Shulk _hard,_ fingers reaching deeply into him to apply greater pressure against his prostate. Shulk was getting a little lost, fluttering his eyes closed and opening his awareness to the sounds in the room. The rhythm of skin slapping against skin, ragged breaths and grunts, and the wet sounds of fluids splattering or sloshing. He felt everything welling up, about to spill over -

“Wait. Wh... wait.” It was a voice with no breath powering it, and Shulk opened his eyes to see Marth flushed with lust and desperation in front of him, making the request. Whether his motivations were that he didn't want the contest over yet or some other goal, Shulk couldn't be sure, but with amazement he watched the prince lower himself, taking Shulk's cock into his mouth.

Shulk's eyes were wide, disbelieving. He had already been pushed _so close,_ and having Marth's warm, wet stimulation over his cock was sure to bring him to climax soon. He was so lost in it, he hardly even noticed Roy before him now that Marth had lowered, still embedded in Marth's backside and thrusting forcefully. But he certainly noticed when Roy reached forward and kissed him. If Shulk's belief was suspended before, all of it had certainly flown from him now. Roy bit at his upper lip, somehow aware enough to avoid the small wound on Shulk's lower lip from their last moment like this, and soon after the two were exchanging tongues again. And all while Robin continued thrusting, too, which pushed Shulk's cock deeper into Marth's mouth. Through all of the heated fog, Shulk fleetingly had the amused thought that he'd been in a position somewhat similar to Marth's right now...

This was all too, _too_ much for Shulk, who had already been so close before any of this. He braced himself, trying to hold himself back, wanting this to continue for the sake of his friends' enjoyment, but he was fighting a losing battle. All of that mounted energy burst, and he moaned deeply into Roy's mouth as his cock went rigid, pumping thickly into Marth's throat.

He worried that he'd gagged the poor prince, but in short time was reminded that his fears were unfounded. Shulk enjoyed the incredible sensation of Marth's throat contracting around his cock as he swallowed his cum before finally retracting, sliding his tongue along Shulk's cock as he slid back.

After that, as Shulk weakly recovered, he could fully enjoy watching Roy ram Marth's raised ass with wild abandon, until he finally gritted his teeth and grunted through them, cum frothing around Marth's entrance as he thrust through it.

Shulk shivered as Robin withdrew from him. Finally, he could settle into a more comfortable sitting position, rubbing his hip joints after they'd been spread so forcefully for so long. It was then that he noticed the now-familiar sensation of cum inside of him, dripping thickly down his inner walls. He looked over his shoulder at Robin in alarm. “When did you...? I didn't even hear anything from you.”

Robin cast his gaze aside, and Shulk realized that he was embarrassed, which looked absurd taking into account the rest of his lust-fueled dishevelment – the messiness of his silver hair, the line of sweat at his hairline, the sheen of sweat over his collarbone and chest. Finally, he admitted, “...I finished pretty early. But, I opted not to say anything, not wishing the contest to end.”

Shulk eyed him slyly. _Cheeky pervert just wanted to watch everyone else for a while._

“Oh, yeah. I forgot there was a contest,” Marth said thoughtfully, still regaining his breath. He still lay on the floor, not having moved much after Roy extracted from him, hugging a pillow to his chest. Another pillow soon whacked him in frustration from Roy, for talking about the whole ordeal so dismissively. “Ow! I guess Shulk wins, if he got Robin to come first,” Marth finally admitted, then pouted as he hugged his pillow against his naked form tighter. “And here I was looking forward to arguing with Robin over which one of us got Shulk to come first...”

“So _that's_ why you came in uninvited – while we were enjoying one another perfectly well, I might add – and sucked him off. Fuck you!” Robin laughed despite his harsh words, striking Marth's helpless form with his own pillow. The abused prince covered his head with his arms as he squealed and giggled.

“And _you!”_ Robin rounded on Shulk with another pillow ready to throw at him, which made him flinch. “That was supposed to be your punishment for being all goo-goo-eyed over Roy! And you went and kissed him _again!”_

“Sorry! Aah!” Shulk covered his face as the pillow struck him. His chest tightened – oh, God, was Robin really mad at him? He'd never expressed concern over his other meetups, in fact had _encouraged_ –

When he tentatively raised his gaze as the pillow barrage ceased, Shulk was greeted with Robin's adoring face, pulled in close to his and smiling kindly. “If you want a night with Roy, you arrange that with him. When I'm here, I want your attention on _me.”_ He flashed a cheeky grin before planting a brief but meaningful kiss on Shulk's lips.

“I think I can handle that,” Shulk admitted, a little taken aback by his lover's sincere words and sweet kiss. At that thought, his gaze flickered past Robin, to where Roy was sitting near Marth. The other boy had heard their discussion clearly and gone a little red, averting his eyes shyly from Shulk's at the thought of arranging a night with him.

“You're looking at him _again!”_ Robin surged forward and Shulk's back hit the pillowed floor. Robin gazed down at him, hands pinning his shoulders, looming intimidatingly from Shulk's point of view. His eyes lidded with adoration, lips tugging mischievously. His voice again took on that deep, erotic intonation, “Now I'll have to punish you _harder.”_

“Oh, do wait until we've all recovered a bit,” Marth yawned, rolling over on the floor to retrieve more pillows for himself. “We haven't even touched the other goodies I brought yet. Did you see any toys you might like to play with, Rob?”

Robin remembered some of what he'd dug through when he looked through Marth's bag earlier. He looked back at Shulk, mischievous grin widening even further. “Perhaps I have,” he schemed.

 


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE there is actually plot explained here.

In the quiet of moonlit night, Shulk was roused from slumber by the soft click of a doorknob latching into place, muffled with care, not intended to disturb the others in the room. Opening his eyes into a squint, he saw a figure through the glass double-doors across the room, having just closed them, now moving to step closer to the edge of the balcony. He viewed all of this through a layer of sheer pink curtain, its fabric rustling slightly in the faintly disturbed wind.

The unfamiliarity of the bed he laid in reminded him where he was. The covers enveloping his naked body were plush and pink, and Robin's arm was heavily draped over his side. He was careful as he moved, not wishing to disturb the other man. Glancing around as he slowly and deliberately sat up, he saw Robin's slumbering face beside him on the pink silk of the pillow. The sight of his lover asleep made him pause, as it usually did, and he relished the warming that spread from his chest as Shulk was nearly overwhelmed with the urge to touch their foreheads together and return to slumber himself.

But, other items of interest held his attention at the moment instead. Beyond where Robin slept, another figure rested on its own set of pillows, curled up under the covers and facing the opposite direction. Shulk could only see the back of Marth's head, identifying him by his feather-soft blue hair. The royal-sized bed in Princess Peach's guest room was more than wide enough to cradle two cuddling couples with enough room to spare, so it was curious that one member of their party was missing. Shulk again looked to the balcony doors and slowly moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed, sweeping aside the sheer fabric of the canopy to make way for him. Robin's arm slid limply from his side and Shulk hoped that he had not roused him.

His bare feet padded down the steps of the dais that the bed rested on, and he stepped around the mess of pillows that had been the site of their earlier partying, which was still littered with snacks and games. From the pile, he rescued the oversized red t-shirt he was meant to have borrowed and pulled it on over his head as he made the rest of the way across the room to the doors.

Shulk was careful and quiet as he opened them, but even that minor sound of the latch clicking attracted Roy's attention, and he looked over his shoulder from where he leaned against the bannister. The moon was not full, and Shulk's eyes had not properly adjusted quite yet, but he thought that Roy's expression upon seeing him was one of surprise that melted into familiarity.

“Hey,” Roy greeted him softly, and scooted over so that Shulk could stand beside him.

“Hey,” Shulk returned, noticing that there was plenty of balcony space and that Roy did not have to move at all. He filled the position anyway, folding his arms and leaning down to rest his elbows on the cool stone railing. The vertical bars of the banister were beautifully carved into spirals, with hearts serving as flourishes. Flower boxes were placed around the balcony, spilling over the sides or just filling the air with their fragrance.

“You okay?” Roy asked, a little shyly, “It looked like things got a little... rough.”

“Of course,” Shulk assured, shrugging. It was true that Robin had played a bit rougher as the night went on, but even through the relentless toys and teasing, Robin had leaned close to his ear to quietly promise him that this was no real 'punishment.' He was saving _that_ for when they could be alone, without the pressure of an audience. A shiver shook Shulk's shoulders, and he rubbed his arms under the loose sleeves, hoping that it looked to Roy that it was only the breeze that chilled him. “Robin takes good care of me,” he finished by way of explanation for Roy.

Roy smiled, returning his attention over the balcony. “Check out the gardens down there,” he directed Shulk's attention below them, his enthusiasm surfacing even through his hushed voice. “The Mushroom Kingdom has some awesome plants.”

“It would probably be incredible to walk through there,” Shulk observed the perfectly sculpted hedges and stone walkways that wound through them, some of the stepping stones shaped like hearts. Princess Peach seemed to have an especial fondness for pink roses. They were _everywhere._ In the hedges, in arrangements exploding out of huge vases, even curling around ornate fountain displays. The sound of water running over the fountains reached them even all the way up the wall on their balcony.

“Maybe before we leave tomorrow, we could tour through it together,” Roy mused. “I mean,” he was quick to correct himself, and Shulk looked at him. “Me with Marth, and you with Robin. Together. ...Is what I meant.”

“Certainly,” Shulk agreed.

Roy lapsed into silence, and Shulk hoped that he wasn't beating himself up for showing a little awkwardness. “I hope I didn't wake you up,” Roy sighed, turning his head away and looking out over the castle's walls to the fields outside. It still took Shulk by surprise every time he gazed out at those hills in the Mushroom Kingdom and saw them gazing back emptily.

“Not a worry,” Shulk deflected. “I should be the one apologizing, if you came out here to think and I interrupted.”

“No, that's fine,” Roy insisted as he turned back. “I _was_ thinking, but it's probably better to have someone else to bounce your thoughts around with instead of keeping it all to yourself, you know? ...If you don't mind listening.”

“Sure,” Shulk was attentive, straightening from the railing to face the other. He hadn't expected Roy to open up to him with such ease, and was hopeful that he could lend a supporting ear.

“Well... it's a little weird to describe,” Roy's eyes glanced aside as he struggled. “But when Marth and I first joined these Smash matches, there really wasn't... anyone else like us here. Coming back, and seeing so many new faces...” Shulk tilted his head inquisitively as Roy trailed off. After a moment to gather his thoughts, Roy's attention came back to him with vigor, his hands pulling into fists in front of his chest. “So many people here are so _good looking_ now! It's _crazy!!”_

Shulk spent a beat in shocked silence, before a laugh bubbled up the back of his throat and he had to cover his mouth to hide his mirth from the other boy. “Is that... so worrisome?” he asked between chuckles.

“Not _worrisome,”_ Roy corrected, loosened up a bit from Shulk's laughter. “Isn't it a little overwhelming? Everyone here is so darn _attractive._ That was certainly...” now Roy gave a little laugh himself, _“not_ the case back then.”

“I'm afraid I have no point of reference,” Shulk admitted, finally having recovered from his laughter, although his smile remained.

“I guess not,” Roy surrendered. He attempted again, gesturing vaguely with his hands. “What I'm mainly trying to get at, though, is that, at least as far as I know, Marth and I were... I mean, we were the only ones that were... involved. Outside of matches, you know? It wasn't exactly the most accommodating roster for... _romance._ ...You know?”

“I think I know,” Shulk had to confirm that he knew what Roy was insinuating, or else the poor boy would keep floundering around the topic forever.

“And now,” Roy went on, “I come back, and I learn that Marth has arranged this whole... _harem_ situation.”

Oh. So _that_ was what this was all about. Shulk hesitated. He was unsure how comfortable Roy was with the topic, or whether he knew just how much Marth had worked to arrange. If Roy wanted to love Marth exclusively, then it might be in Shulk's interest to dance around this particular topic...

“You and Robin are involved in it, right? How did you learn of it? What was it like?” Roy inquired, gazing at Shulk with his bright, blue eyes.

Shulk's face reddened now that he was on the spot. There wasn't much sidestepping he could do here. And he didn't at all want to be dishonest with Roy. He resigned to answer truthfully, especially if it meant easing Roy's fears.

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts into words, Shulk thought back, and resurfacing the memories was warm and pleasant. “I was oblivious to any of it for a long time, and just fought in Smash matches as was expected of me. But... then I started talking to Robin one day, and I came to like him, a lot. That... happened between the two of us naturally. It was a very happy thing,” Shulk smiled to himself, and noticed that he'd clasped his hands together at his chest. Embarrassed to be seen looking so vulnerable, he lowered them before continuing.

“I didn't know anything about Marth at the time. It wasn't until after I'd been with Robin for some time that Robin introduced me to Marth formally – outside of matches, I mean. And they filled me in on this group that Marth was in charge of, and that Robin was a participant in.”

“What did you think of that?” Roy asked with wide, inquisitive eyes, hanging on Shulk's every word.

“Truthfully, it all sounded crazy to me at first,” Shulk fidgeted, winding in his fingers the lower hem of the shirt that he wore. “Like there was this underground orgy ring happening behind the scenes of all these Smash matches.”

“Did you change your mind?”

He hesitated again before continuing, “There was something deeper to it than that, I realized. Everyone involved in it all looked out for one another. It feels like we're all closer, now, and much greater friends than we would have been if we only clashed on the battlefield. Like we're family.” He spoke softly, thinking fondly about the events that Marth had set up for him to introduce him to their activities. The fact that Marth now thought of him as a close enough friend to invite him to a slumber party. He added, “And Marth's greatest concern was always everyone's safety and happiness. There are so many precautions – but they're not invasive, they're just there so you can back out whenever you're uncomfortable. And knowing that we can just say one word or make one gesture to make everything stop – it makes you feel more powerful, in the heat of things.”

Roy listened to Shulk's analysis with fondness. Shulk wasn't sure if he'd overwhelmed his listener or not, but Roy appeared to be deep in thought as he went over his words. “Marth has explained some of it to me, but... honestly, I haven't yet decided whether I want to participate or not. But you... you're doing a good job of persuading me.” He shifted. “Are you and Robin still close, even after… well, everyone else?” It was a very quiet question. He did not look at Shulk when he asked it.

“Closer than ever,” Shulk nodded firmly, wanting to reassure Roy on this point. “When you're established with someone, you have someone to come back to. And... it's kind of nice, too,” he reddened as he explained further, “having learned some new things here and there, and being able to share that with your partner, and surprising them.”

“That does sound great,” Roy was wide-eyed. “I wonder if... well,” he broke off, scratching the side of his face, uncertain. “I wonder if I could be that established person... for Marth.”

There it was. The corner of Shulk's mouth pulled into a smile. “Honestly, seeing the two of you interacting today... I think you might already be there.”

He could _watch_ the blood traveling up Roy's face. Roy hurriedly turned aside to hide his overjoyed reaction, but Shulk could still see the tips of his ears burning.

“U-um,” Roy's voice cracked, “Thanks. Um...” Shulk observed Roy building up the courage to say something else, and spoke to him again with resolve. “Did you know that, when you kissed me earlier, it was the first kiss I've had with someone besides Marth?”

“No, I didn't know that,” Shulk admitted, a little shocked. “I, uh, I would have held back a bit if I'd known that you weren't officially in Marth's group... Sorry if it surprised you, or if I overstepped -”

“No, don't apologize for it,” Roy insisted, shaking his head. “I was going to say just the opposite. That it was, er, nice.” Now he looked away again, rubbing the back of his wild red hair. “I think you might have convinced me right then that I really should join. I mean, if it means... more of that. W... with you.” His eyes returned to gaze at Shulk's, shy and uncertain. And Shulk wasn't sure that he himself looked very cool or comforting right now, either, or if his expression betrayed how surprised and heated he felt.

He could finally say that he understood, now, what Robin meant when he called him 'cute' or 'innocent.' They were words that Shulk did not particularly like having attributed to himself, thinking that they were silly (but, of course, he could not bring himself to feel frustrated at anything Robin ever said to him). But understanding finally dawned on him; what it meant to see the 'cuteness' in someone. He was seeing, right now, just how cute Roy was. And Shulk understood also what Robin described when he would say that Shulk's cuteness made him want to hold him and smother him with comfort and kisses, because that was what he was feeling toward Roy at the moment, too.

With searching eyes, he wondered if it would be inappropriate to kiss Roy right now. If he cradled Roy's face in his fingers and touched their lips together, just to communicate to Roy that he didn't have to be so nervous. That would be alright, wouldn't it?

It certainly _felt_ alright. And Roy's fluttering eyelashes as their tender kiss broke apart, looking back up at him with relief, confirmed Shulk's intent in comforting him. From their close proximity, each of them searched the other, entertaining further thoughts, perhaps weighing what else might or might not be appropriate at the moment.

Shulk was certain that it would be inappropriate to bend over the balcony's railing while Roy took him raw. While it was too dark to see if anyone might be present in the garden below to observe their salacious public tryst. While holding his voice back to avoid bringing anyone's attention to them (a skill with which he knew he was terrible). While they were in full view of their lovers across the room, glass doors serving as the only barrier between them, if they happened to be awake.

Roy's chuckling freed him from his distracted reverie, and Shulk shook his head to clear his thoughts. Roy was moving back toward those glass doors with silent steps. To Shulk, he said, “I think that staying up so late has made both of us a little bit silly.” When Shulk approached, Roy turned and hesitantly touched his fingers gently to the center of Shulk's chest. Against the quiet, he said only, “Thanks.”

After that, he went inside. Shulk allowed him time to reach the bed and bury himself under the covers and under Marth's arms, looking out over the gardens bathed in starlight in the meantime. Then, he returned to his place at Robin's side as well, very gingerly and carefully sliding under the covers without disturbing him.

But once he had settled, and once the room has lapsed into silence once more, Robin shifted behind him. He tightened the grip of his arms around Shulk's sides, pulling their bodies closer. He nuzzled the back of Shulk's head, bringing his lips against his ear, and murmured very quietly, “You  _really_ want that punishment, don't you?” His teeth grazed Shulk's ear, delivering a little nip, before he retreated against the pillows again, silent once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm hastily publishing this before leaving for the beach (woo!), so I haven't proofread this all the way. Apologies for typos or grammatical weirdness, I will address it in a week probably!~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In the meantime, I would love to hear your ideas or suggestions for how Robin should 'punish' Shulk, and with what toys~ Let me know in the comments!
> 
>  **Update:** Everyone has such wonderful suggestions! (/*o*\\) Honestly I would not mind it if other folks wrote their own fics for the great scenarios they thought of~ An influx of dirty Shulk fics coming from lots of different authors would be a dream come true to read!
> 
> If you're interested in following my recent writing, I have more works [published here](http://fave.co/1WfbmOe)!! They are sexy stories just like these fics, and just as filled with fluffiness, too!


End file.
